Mis recuerdos OrochixAnko
by MariSu Hyuuga
Summary: Anko es parte de una invasión hacia Otogakure, y recuerdos amargos de su sensei vuelven. ¿Se encontrará de nuevo con Orochimaru?


_Buen día._

Esta vez traigo uno de mis primeros One shots, inspirado en su mayoría al ver la escena entre Orochimaru y Anko en el capítulo 31 (creo). Me parece bizarro ver como siempre parezco dramatizar demasiado en mis historias. Lo revisé y agregué algunas cosas antes de traerlo, aún así, quizá se me coló algún error por ahí... Tal y como lo prometí, aquí está.

Gracias por leer.

**Mis recuerdos**

P.O.V: Anko

Una guerra se había desatado y con ella, una inevitable invasión hacia Otogakure y yo, formaba parte de la fuerza militar para tomar la aldea del sonido. Incontables vidas se perderían ese día.

Durante nuestra continua e incansable marcha, cada vez más lejos de Konoha y con el viento dándonos en el rostro, recuerdos de los momentos vividos con él regresaron a mí, aquellos que había querido bloquear por tanto tiempo, sin lograrlo jamás por completo...

- - - - - -

Ahí estaba de nuevo yo, corriendo entre el largo y espeso pasto, pasando los interminables árboles cuyas hojas se mecían con el fresco viento nocturno. Huyendo de todo, de una fuerza invisible mucho más poderosa que yo. De él.

Desde el principio yo sabía que ser parte de sus planes secretos y oscuros estaba mal, una voz dentro de mí me lo gritaba incansablemente; pero a la hora de enfrentarme con él, no podía rehusarme. Yo era para él un cordero manso en su rebaño, una mascota pequeña, leal y frágil. Siempre sometida a sus deseos; así me sentía, carente de voluntad propia.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, continué corriendo sin rumbo fijo, hasta que algo me envolvió la pierna y me hizo caer al suelo en cuestión de segundos. Algo tan familiar para mí.

¿Otra vez huyendo, Anko?

Esa pregunta. De nuevo con ese tono de voz que tanto detesté y adoré a lo largo del tiempo, de nuevo me quedé en silencio y de nuevo me dejé arrastrar a sus pies sin oponer resistencia alguna. En ningún momento le respondí nada.

Y así como estaba, acostada sobre el pasto fresco observé las estrellas junto con la Luna menguante. Enseguida, miré su rostro. Con aquel gesto malicioso me miraba desde la altura. Su sonrisa perversa me hizo desviar la mirada.

Era lo de siempre; alguna noche me decidía a echar a correr, cegada por mis impulsos, soñando con una libertad efímera que no conocía. ¿A dónde escaparía? Quizá al país de la lluvia, a alguna nación lejana. Eso ni yo lo tenía claro. Y al final, llegaba él con su inconfundible gesto, ni siquiera debía persuadirme de nada, porque yo lo hubiera seguido hasta el fin. Si él me lo hubiera pedido… Podía usarme. Él lo sabía, lo detestaba por eso.

Pero mi sensei jamás me lo pediría y entre sensaciones tormentosas y amargas sentí poco a poco que me iba transformando en un objeto carente de vida, a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba. O eso quería pensar yo. No aceptaría que mis sentimientos iban lejos del odio.

Caí torpemente sobre mi cama, aún con rastros de tierra sobre mi ropa, me di la vuelta bocabajo y ahogué un grito sobre mi almohada. Me desesperaba, tenía que contárselo a alguien.

- - - - - -

Había sido muy jóven y muy tonta cuando todo aquello pasó. Aún saltando de rama en rama a prisa junto a mis compañeros, otro recuerdo tan fuerte como un trueno en la tormenta llegó a mí.

Como suelo recordar sus ojos brillantes en medio de la noche, iluminados solamente por alguna luz opaca, su mirada recorriéndome sin siquiera disimularlo. Entonces yo me acercaba a acariciar su mejilla, pero su gesto malicioso jamás lo abandonaba. Era pesado para mí pensar que no podía hacerle sentir nada más. Eran de aquellas noches en las que hubiera deseado entregarme sin importarme nada; pero después de jugar un rato conmigo y mis emociones, daba la vuelta y se largaba.

- Dulces sueños, Anko  
- Buenas noches… sensei

Y me quedaba ahí parada, anhelando más de aquellas sensaciones que sólo él podía provocar en mi cuerpo; Idiotizada y agitada para después sentirme solamente un trapo otra vez. Me estaba usando. Yo lo sabía y lo detestaba por eso.

"¿Por qué fuiste tan injusto?"

- - - - - -

Otros pensamientos que tuve concurrentemente después de su partida, fueron los momentos cuando él solía entrenarme. Siempre exigiéndome más de lo que yo era capaz, alguna vez lograba superarme y rompía en llanto inevitablemente. Pero en aquellas ocasiones siempre lograba salir adelante. Su mirada me inspiraba fuerza en sí.

Quizá jamás fui lo suficientemente buena para él, por eso decidió abandonarme. Reemplazable tal y como lo era para él, algo vano y sin importancia. En cambio, para mí había sido todo lo contrario… Yo dependía de él, lo odiaba y lo admiraba en ese tiempo. Me avergüenza pensar en la manera en la que sufrí cuando se fue, sin siquiera decir un amargo adiós.

"... Tan cruel"

Ahora que se que puedo ser mucho más de lo que pensé… Probablemente en parte se debe a él, porque yo quería ser fuerte para poder estar a su altura… Junto a él, aunque siguiera siendo sólo un arma, un objeto.

- - - - -

"Orochimaru… "

- Anko ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó uno de mis camaradas – Recuerda que debes concentrarte, estamos por cruzar la frontera hacia el país del Arroz…

Asentí con la cabeza en un breve movimiento. La invasión hacia Otogakure era un hecho en toda esta guerra. Nuestros escuadrones eran formados por ninjas de alto rango y algunos aliados de Sunagakure; avanzábamos implacables.

El día era nublado. Frente a mí se extendió un bellísimo paisaje con montañas al fondo que me pareció pacífico. Dentro de mí había sentimientos cruzados: quería ver su rostro impasible aún ante la invasión a su aldea, pero al mismo tiempo quería destrozarlo yo misma.

Un espía infiltrado nos lo había revelado. La aldea del sonido estaba oculta en la neblina, pero nosotros no le temíamos a nada, ni siquiera cuando vimos sus enormes murallas enfrente de nosotros, las cuales no nos costó trabajo pasar.

Cuando entramos sin ser invitados a Otogakure, ya nos esperaban escuadrones de ninjas impostados en las puertas. Pero sobre todos ellos, en un edificio que me pareció majestuoso, estaba parado el maestro de los mil jutsus; dispuesto a dirigir a sus ninjas y rodeado por cuatro sujetos.

Me dieron ganas de correr hacia él. No tenía claro aún para que, si para abrazarlo o matarlo. De pronto me pareció ver que su mirada se posaba sobre mí. Volví a sentirme vulnerable, como hace tanto tiempo no lo sentía.

La marca de maldición. De nuevo esa fuerza sobrenatural se posesionó de mí y me hizo caer al piso hincada. Sólo podía contemplar a mis compañeros que ya se envolvían en batallas por la vida.

Lo vi frente a mí, en un impulso alcé mi rostro hacia él y volvió a mirarme con ese brillo lascivo en sus ojos, me sentí enferma.

En un gesto conocido, se agachó frente a mí, con esa sonrisa cínica pintada sobre su boca. Un escalofrío me recorrió, pensé que mis ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas de un momento a otro. Extendió su mano y alcanzó mi mejilla, para acariciarla, pero no había ni una pizca de sentimiento ni ternura en ello. No podía moverme, ni dejar de mirarlo y él parecía disfrutarlo.

Y de entre tantos recuerdos que vinieron a mí, uno de ellos era el más fuerte.

Aquella noche, contra su costumbre, había ido a hacerme compañía en la noche, junto a mi acostado en esa cama que no me parecía tan solitaria ya. Cansada y sintiendo su calor corporal cerca de mí. Era tortuoso y lo sabíamos, pero no haría nada para remediarlo.

En esa ocasión su mano recorrió delicadamente mi rostro, sin dejar de observarnos, él esbozando su sonrisa maliciosa ante mi mirada atónita. Acarició el contorno de mi cintura, mi muslo y nuestros rostros estaban cada vez más cerca. No podía resistirlo y él jugaba solamente mientras mi respiración se agitaba. Pero al igual que muchas otras noches, se fue.

Fruncí el entrecejo, mientras veía como algunos de mis camaradas querían venir hacia mí, salvarme de lo que les parecía un inevitable fin para mí, sentí pena y rabia conmigo misma. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y de un momento a otro, sabía que no duraría mucho, en cualquier momento me derrumbaría frente a él de nuevo. Como antes. Como siempre.

- Tal parece que has vuelto a mí, Anko…

Guerreros muriendo en combate bajo la lluvia. Su gesto inmutable observándome… Fue lo último que vi antes de quedar inconsciente. Quise gritar, quise decirle que lo odiaba, pero no pude más que caer sobre sus brazos, para pertenecerle de nuevo, como antes. Quizá nunca dejé de ser suya.

**FIN.**


End file.
